psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Ridley
Opis Ridley jest dwudziestoletnim młodym pieskiem rasy Owczarek Belgijski Malinois i z zawodu jest żołnierzem US. Army,dokładniej Marine i pilotem Black Hawk 'a. Jest chłopakiem Mileny. Wygląd Ridley ma całe brązowe futro z ciemnoszarymi łatkami na pyszczku, końcu ogona i końcówkami przednich łap. Jego oczy są brązowe. Charakter Piesek jest opanowany, stanowczy i silny psychicznie, także bardzo odważny, zdolny do poświęceń i do czynów heroicznych. Jest też bardzo lojalny, oddany, wierny. Mimo to dla kompanów z wojska i piesków z PP i ich przyjaciół, miły, wesoły,koleżeński. Oraz tak jak wyżej. Nie lubi wrogów PP i wrogów. Wtedy staje się nawet bezlitosny. Lecz czasem ma zły dzień i potrafi unieść głos. Przecież nikt nie jest idealny. Jednak dla Mileny bardzo czuły, ciepły, romantyczny, gotowy oddać życie. Umiejętności Szybko biega, oraz jest bardzo silny. Dobrze widzi. Myśli strategicznie. Rodzina * Rust- tata. * Riley- mama. * Milena- dziewczyna. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje oraz na wojny- '''jest to czarny Black Hawk. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje oraz na wojny- '''karabin maszynowy M933, pistolet, granaty, pod czerwień, mikrofon, gogle. Strój '''Regularny i na misje oraz na wojny- '''nosi piaskowy mundur z ciemniejszymi wstawkami moro, do tego na klatce piersiowej i plecach ma koloru ciemnoszarego kamizelki kuloodporne, nosi jeszcze ciemnoszare buty wojskowe, ma do tego jasnozielony kolor hełmu pancernego z ciemniejszymi wstawkami moro. Do tego ma przyczepiony mikrofon i gogle. Nosi przerzucony na bok karabin M933, zawieszony jest on na jasno-piaskowym pasku. Cytaty Dubbing * wersja angielska- Eric Bana * wersja polska- Tomasz Ziętek Biografia Ridley urodził się w ciepły letni dzień. Był jedynakiem. Zawsze lubił się siłować z jego tatą. Gdy już podrósł zaciągnął się do wojska i tam się wyszkolił. Został Marine, a potem pilotem Black Hawk 'a. Pewnego dnia wybuchła wojna w Somalii. Wyjechali na front. Kilka miesięcy później wysłano go i oddział na misje, by uratować cywili. Wtedy zestrzelili helikopter w którym lecieli. Musieli później ratować jeszcze jeden. Mimo to stracił kilku kolegów. Po dwóch dniach jego generał kazał mu pojechać do kraju i przekazać wiadomości o poległych i wrócić. Tak też zrobił. Lecz samolot, którym wracał został porwany przez terrorystów. Musiał się dostać do kokpitu i ich obezwładnić, a potem zabić. Zrobił tak. Po przejęciu samolotu wylądował na przypadkowym lotnisku, tam natrafił na Psi Patrol, oni akurat słyszeli i wiedzieli o tym z TV i podziwiali jego odwagę zaprzyjaźnili się. Wrócił. I został w Somalii do odwrotu wojska. Postanowił zamieszkać w Zatoce Przygód. Psi Patrol chętnie go przyjął i za odważne czyny dał mu odznakę. Odznaka Jest to lecący czarny Black Hawk na zgniło- zielonym tle. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Mileną. # Spędzać czas z pieskami z PP i ich przyjaciółmi. # Ćwiczyć. # Brak poległych z jego armii. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Zapasy. # Biegać. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Deszcz. # Słońce. # Śnieg. # Uprawiać sporty. # Latać. # Pomagać Nie lubi # Wrogów PP. # Wrogów. # Somalii. # Terrorystów. # Zła. # Obwiniania. # Wątpienia w siebie. # Gdy Milena jest smutna. # Gdy Milena jest w tarapatach. Hobby # Ćwiczenia w terenie. # Latanie. # Bieganie. # Zapasy. # Ćwiczenia w koszarach. # Koszykówka. # Pływanie. # Surfing. Strach * Milenie może coś się złego stać. Ciekawostki # Ma 66 cm wzrostu. # Jest bardzo szybki i silny. # Jest żołnierzem US. Army, a dokładniej Marine, oraz pilotem Black Hawk 'a. # Jest zainspirowany filmem ,,Helikopter w ogniu /(eng) Black Hawk Down". # Piesek służył na wojnie w Somalii. # Mieszka w Psim Patrolu. # Jest pierwszym Marine i pilotem Black Hawk 'a w Psim Patrolu. # Tak naprawdę to ma tylko jeden strój regularny i na misje i na wojny. # On i Milena ,to para. # Jest psem rasy Malinois. Galeria Ridley 'a Ridley.PNG|Stare ID 1523900149190.png|OMD! LOVE! ARCYDZIEŁO!<33333333333333Narysowane przez Puppy Milena X Ridley.PNG|Milena X Rildey Ridley_s_new_ID.PNG|Nowe ID. Nowy speed z draw that again challenge już nie długo�� Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Wojsko Kategoria:US. Army Kategoria:Pieski w US. Army Kategoria:Marine Kategoria:Marines Kategoria:Pilot Kategoria:Piloci Kategoria:Pilot Black Hawk 'a Kategoria:Piloci Black Hawk'a Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarek belgijski Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie Kategoria:Owczarki belgijskie malinois Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Psi jedynacy Kategoria:Psi jedynak Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu